<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Falling by Jacqualine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576377">Free Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine'>Jacqualine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shirbert, do not try this at home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert Blythe is just living his life when he encounters the most extraordinary, probably insane woman he ever met.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAHA Here we are again, and I don't know why I can't just write about them meeting in the produce section at the grocery store, but I have come up with another out there idea. Two scenes came to mind when I initially thought of this and they are both in this first chapter. I have NO outline, no idea where this will go or end up. Wish me luck! </p><p>Warning - This chapter has a brief description of a death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anne Shirley was seven, she died. A senseless death, one that was avoidable. She was outside her foster home, a home filled with a half dozen kids like her, forgotten, abandoned, unwanted. It was a warm sunny day, a game of hide and seek had begun, high pitched childish laughter echoed up and down the street. She was doing pretty well, she had squeezed behind the garbage bins, no one had spied her yet. She saw Joey, who was "It" leave the front porch to search for more kids and she decided to take her chance to run"home", if she got there before someone else she would be safe and the winner of the game. She took her chance and ran for the porch, skidding down behind the large van her foster parents used to get the kids around the city for appointments and meetings. She crouched down with her knees up by her face while she tried to peer around the van. She was too young to understand the implication of the motor running. It reversed over her, crushing her chest, it was fast and she didn't even realise what had happened, there was almost no pain. A little bump and then darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These things were just not his scene. He was a simple man, he liked drinking beer around a fire, or having a laugh while playing games with his friends, video or board games. He enjoyed drunken karaoke, and smack talk over a game of shinny. Holding a glass of champagne, wearing his best suit, which did not compare to the Armani and Tom Ford suits the other guys were wearing, schmoozing with the upper class at a party Winifred had insisted he attend, he had never felt more of a fish out of water.</p>
<p>"You will meet people with connections." She'd argued. Having her pissed off at him was exhausting, so he had given in and put on a suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only good thing about this party was the view, the ocean, setting sun, the small city down below and the swaths of red and green of the rich PEI landscape surrounding the city. They were on the roof of the Rose Tower, the 37 storey tower that Winifred's father owned in downtown Charlottetown. It was the tallest building in Atlantic Canada, and was the setting for the party for some charity Gilbert couldn't remember. It was always a charity, these things cost thousands of dollars a ticket, must have cost a fortune to host and cater, Gilbert often wondered, why didn't they just give the money they spent on tickets, food, alcohol and fashion to the charities directly.</p>
<p>Winnie and a woman Gilbert didn't know were talking back and forth about how original the concept of the party was, it took all his strength not to roll his eyes at them, this was the exact same party he had attended the month before, the only difference was the rooftop locale. "Darling, would you mind getting me another?" Winnie asked him, holding up her champagne flute. He nodded, relieved for a moment of peace. He walked over to the bar and took one of the flutes already poured, just waiting for a guest to take it, and started to head back to Winifred, bumping into a woman before he got very far. </p>
<p>"Pardon me." He apologised.</p>
<p>"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled at him and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. The sun was just starting to set and it gave everything a slightly red hue setting the woman's hair ablaze with red and gold light. Her hair was pinned back from her face and the rest tumbled down her back, dancing in the slight breeze. Her eyes were large, and even though he didn't know her, he could tell there was mischief in them. She had on a tuxedo, tight formfitting pants, white shirt, cummerbund, bow tie and tuxedo jacket, with a black cape over her outfit. At a party where every woman was wearing the latest dress from the runways, and sparkling diamonds from Cartier or Harry Winston, she was wearing a tux and a cape and she looked radiant.</p>
<p>"Do you mind?" She asked just as she took the champagne from his hand, tossed it back into her mouth in a few swallows and then handed the now empty glass back to him. "Enjoy the show." She said before turning away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The show? He watched her walk away, joining another woman with long brown hair, held back in a braid down her back, she was dressed similarly to the red haired ray of light. They stood next to the railing that surrounded the entire roof, he watched as they took off their capes, dropping them on the floor, they were both wearing back packs. No one else seemed to notice them take helmets off their back packs and put them on over their heads, buckling the straps under their chins. Only when they started to climb onto the edge did people start to notice, a few gasps and "oh my Gods" could be heard, he felt his heat pounding, what were they doing?</p>
<p>"You can't be up there." A security guard said as he moved toward them. They paid him no mind, the brunette put on a pair of clear safety goggles and nodded at the red head, who was holding her own goggles, she put them on and stood on the edge of the roof, locking eyes with Gilbert, he shook his head to tell her not to do it but she laughed and winked at him, before falling backward, the screams from the crowd filling his ears as she and her friend disappeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert is slightly obsessed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, thanks to all of you for reading, leaving Kudos and commenting. It is most appreciated!!</p>
<p>Look I don't know much about rich people, doctors or extreme sports. Forgive me if I get things really wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He ran to the edge and saw two parachutes, slowly drifting toward the harbour, people on the roof had their phones out and were filming. He noticed one woman, a beautiful one with jet black hair, dressed immaculately in a dark blue cocktail dress, put a phone in her purse and bend down and pick up the capes, draping them over her arm as she started to weave her way through the crowd. He looked back to the women that had jumped and saw that they were just reaching the ground, a couple of people were waiting there, they helped them removed the parachutes, balled them up and threw them into the back of a van, and the two women also got in the van and it drove off, heading north, where it turned down a side street out of sight. Police sirens started blaring, even reaching his ears up so high, the flashing lights only proving the Charlottetown Police Department would be too late to catch them. </p>
<p>"Can you believe it?" Winnie said, joining him by the edge, an annoyed look on her face. "Who disrupts a charity event? Father is going to have security's heads for this." Winnie was scrolling through Twitter. "No one has mentioned it yet, check Instagram for me will you Darling?"</p>
<p>He didn't think it had really caused any harm to the event, people were already popping canapes into their mouths and posing for pictures with each other again. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through Instagram, wondering how much longer Winnie was going to make them stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video went viral. Local and national news reported on it, Youtube, Tik Tok, Instagram, Twitter and Facebook had thousands of people sharing the video, Gilbert found himself spending hours watching the video again and again, reading the comments, searching for clues. He recognised what he was doing was odd, but he didn't really know why he was. He couldn't get the event out of his mind and every time he watched, he would see the wink the red head had shot him and he would get a strange feeling in his stomach. If he had been pressed, he wouldn't have been able to explain it, it was a combination of feelings, excitement, lust, worry and fear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His research had led him to a few other videos, posted by the same Youtube and Twitter accounts, featuring the brunette, the beautiful red head, and a few other people, one he was sure was the black haired woman he had seen at the party, picking up the discarded capes. In the videos they were doing what could only be called insane stunts. More base jumping, off bridges and buildings, parachuting out of planes, and bungee jumping in remote locations. No one used names ever and they rarely even spoke, mostly using hand gestures to communicate. They were clearly reckless, and probably insane, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. The way the sun shone through her hair, how she had seemed so confident, not just climbing up on the edge of a building and jumping, but the way she had taken the champagne from him, how she had smiled and winked. </p>
<p>Images of her were often the last thing he saw in his mind as he fell asleep and the first thing he thought of when he woke up, he asked himself "what was the point?" of looking up all the videos that she was in. The odds of him ever seeing her again were ridiculous. He told himself to put her out of his mind, even as he defended her to some sexist in a Twitter thread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a man of science, hadn't been to church, outside of weddings or funerals for years, didn't pray, laughed at the notions of soul mates, true love, and destiny. Out dated concepts that just allowed people to dream for something to make them feel special. He figured people just fell in love with someone that was attractive to them and hoped they could spend a lifetime putting up with the things about that person which drove you crazy. It seemed to be the recipe for his and Winnie's relationship. They met at a party in University, she was head of a sorority, hosting the party, that he had been brought to by his roommates that were trying to "score" some sorority babes. </p>
<p>She was beautiful, there was no denying that, tall, shapely, beautiful, perfectly attired, not a hair out of place. She had charmed him that night and then a few days later when they met for coffee, she had a quick wit, and a charisma that seemed to pull him in. Soon they were dating exclusively, she was by his side as they graduated university and he moved on to Medical school, then on to his residency, while she joined boards for societies and charities, never really working but always busy. </p>
<p>The more time he spent with her, the more cracks appeared in her veneer. He always got a sick feeling in his stomach when she addressed wait staff, caterers, bar tenders, doormen, drivers, people in service industry positions, she would never be outright rude to them, but the tone of voice, or the indifference she offered them would also send a wave of embarrassment over him. Shamed that he was with her, when the employee would shoot him a look  at her bored tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered waiting for her one afternoon, in the foyer at her father's mansion in the extremely old money part of Charlottetown, the butler had let him in and was standing near the door, waiting for Winifred to receive him. She came down the stairs, quickly giving orders to her assistant, Carrie, who was furiously typing on her phone. </p>
<p>Winnie had smiled at Gilbert, holding her cheek out for him to kiss, and continued to issue orders to Carrie. She motioned for Gilbert to follow her and they left the house through the door the butler was holding open for them, without acknowledging the butler or Carrie with a goodbye or thank you. Gilbert had murmured a Thank you as he left, wondering why he was still in this relationship.</p>
<p>They didn't have sex...had never had sex. He knew that his lack of sexual desire for her was not a good sign, but he just never seemed to be interested in more than kissing her goodnight. She had never expressed any dismay or interest in sex so he guessed she was alright with it too, he rationalised it by telling himself she was traditional and waiting for marriage. If he delved deeper into it he would have had to admit that he didn't love her, he didn't think she loved him either, they never said it to each other. It wasn't as though he hated her, he mostly just felt used to her. </p>
<p>Perhaps that was why he was so interested in the red head, he was just horny. It had been years since he had sex, she just stirred something in him. He'd begun to think of himself as celibate, and probably wouldn't again until he married Winnie.</p>
<p>Did he really want to live the rest of his life with her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he thought he saw the black haired woman, he was in line at a coffee shop, three of its walls were windows and he was afforded a view of the street while he waited for his coffee to be made. He saw her walking along, her phone up to the side of her face, smiling and talking animatedly to whomever was on the other end of the call. He started to head out the door, to follow her or talk to her, he wasn't sure, but his name was called. He brushed past a few people to get his drink and then quickly moved for the door, looking in the direction he had seen the woman walking. She was no where to be seen, he even pretended to look at the window displays of several shops, while really peering inside to see if he could see her inside. Sighing he took his coffee and headed home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've have a patient in curtain four, Dr. Blythe. Good luck with her friend." The triage nurse said to him, handing him a file with the patient's information. He didn't work in the Emergency department full time, but as an orthopaedist he was frequently called down to help or consult. </p>
<p>He looked through the file as he walked toward Curtain four, the patient had taken a hard fall onto her knee, the admitting nurse thought it might be broken, the patient had no known history of allergies to medicine, and no history of chronic illness, and the nurse didn't indicate that they thought the patient was in trying to score painkillers.</p>
<p> He opened the curtain as he said "Miss Barry?" Only to be met by the black haired woman, her knee wrapped and resting on a pillow, her phone in her hands as she texted quickly to someone. </p>
<p>"Finally. I understand that health care is woefully underfunded, and eastern Canada has a hard time finding doctors and nurses who will work here, but I must say I find it immensely annoying that a person in extreme pain is left this long without not just medical care, but an offer of water and a Tylenol." </p>
<p>The dressing down came from the other side of the bed, where a beautiful, flame haired goddess stood, her face angry and promised her wrath.</p>
<p>"It's you." Was all he could say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert is struggling with his professionalism.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all of you for commenting, leaving kudos and just reading this. I really appreciate you all.</p>
<p>Just to clear it up for some readers. Gilbert doesn't hate Winnie. She has flaws he doesn't like, and the fact that neither of them are in love or really that into each other makes it hard for those flaws to be ignored. We will forgive someone we love for leaving the toilet seat up/down, but when we don't feel deep emotions for someone those flaws/habits become glaringly obvious and may become the only thing you notice about them. I think they had a real friendship at the beginning, and could have one again if  they were truly honest with each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not the patient, she is." The woman he had been unable to stop thinking about was here in front of him and he was not only failing to impress her but was failing to perform his job. He tore his eyes off her and looked at his patient, putting down her file before moving over to study her knee, starting to remove the wrapping that was on it. "How did you get the injury?"</p>
<p>"I fell." Diana Barry told him.</p>
<p>"Tripped? Fell while walking?" He had to make sure her fall wasn't associated with anything neurological. </p>
<p>"Climbing a wall. I slipped and came down hard on my knee." She told him, he glanced at the red head, looking for any sign of injury, what kind of walls were they climbing? He examined Diana's knee, noticing there was a scrap that didn't look bad but the knee was very swollen.</p>
<p>"Why were you climbing a wall?" He couldn't resist asking.</p>
<p>"Parkour." Diana told him. Gilbert blurted out the first thing that came to his mind at the word "parkour".</p>
<p>"Parkour! Michael...Parkour!" He quoted Dwight from The Office, eliciting a snort from the other woman. He felt his chest swell with a sense of pride at causing her amusement.</p>
<p>Diana offered a slight smile and continued. "We were going for a high wall, my hand slipped and I fell onto my knees, this one took the brunt of it."</p>
<p>"It does look like it could be fractured, I'll set up some X-rays and we'll know better than. I'll be back when they come back. I can have the nurse give you something for the pain."</p>
<p>"I can't have any opiates, nothing that will show up in a drug test." Diana told him and he made sure to include that in his notes. </p>
<p>"Some ibuprofen to help with the swelling and pain, nothing that should affect a drug test. I'll see you in a bit." He smiled at her and then looked at the red head, offering her a polite smile and then left the area to talk with the nurse and to order the X-rays. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't know what to do or say. What could he say to the woman? She was there with a patient, it would be unethical to start talking to her on a personal level. And to what means? He asked himself. 'Why would you want to talk to her. What do you expect from it? Her number?' Would he call her up and chat with her? He had a girlfriend, he wasn't the kind of guy to talk to other women behind Winnie's back. He didn't try to lie to himself that it was platonic interest he had in her. </p>
<p>She had almost taken his breath away, standing in the corner, chewing on her thumbnail while he examined her friend. Her hair had glowed, even in the fluorescent lighting of the hospital, her skin was luminous, her jogging pants clinging to her hips, a small strip of her stomach visible to him. He couldn't remember the last time Winnie had ever made him feel breathless. Winnie...she deserved more than him sneaking around behind her back.</p>
<p>He ignored the voice that told him to break it off with Winifred, he couldn't just end things because some woman had caught his fancy. He was just suffering from a passing fancy and we wouldn't risk hurting Winifred because of it. He promised himself to try harder with Winnie, to get back to the fun they used to have, to woo her and maybe they could grow a deeper affection, and to put the red head out of his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seventy-three minutes later he went back to Curtain Four, finding Diana Barry still in the bed, leg raised on the pillows, phone in her hand. The red head wasn't there to his equal disappointment and relief. "Good news, it's just a sprain. You'll need rest for several days, and then take it easy for a few months. No climbing walls." He told her, they spoke about treatment as he rewrapped the knee.</p>
<p>"Anne, it's not broken, just sprained." Diana said to someone behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see the red head holding two cups from the coffee shop in the lobby of the hospital. Her name was Anne. He wished he hadn't ever heard it...her name was already echoing around in his head.</p>
<p>"That's great. How long til you are back on your feet?"</p>
<p>"Dr. Blythe says that it will be a week until I will be able to put full weight on it, and months til it's back at full strength." Her statement seemed to hang in the air between the two women, and Gilbert knew they were communicating deeper about something he was not privy to. He guessed they had been planning and were close to a stunt that Diana would no longer be able to participate in.</p>
<p>"Well shit." Anne finally answered, handing Diana a cup and then sitting in the chair in the corner and starting to type away rapidly. </p>
<p>"If the pain or swelling worsens come back immediately. If it is still too sore for walking on after seven days, call my office, they will get you in to see me, right away. My office is going to contact you in the next few days to make a follow up appointment for two weeks." Gilbert told Diana, who nodded she understood. "Alright...feel better and be sure to rest." He finally said, realising he had finished wrapping her knee and was just standing there. </p>
<p>"Thank you Doctor." Diana smiled at him. Anne tore her eyes off the phone and smiled at him too. </p>
<p>"Thank you Dr. Blythe." He nodded and then left, pausing just outside the curtain area to make a few notes on her chart. They started to talk and he continued to stare at her chart while eavesdropping on them.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Diana said softly.</p>
<p>"It's fine. Accidents happen, we know that." Anne said gently.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?" Diana asked her.</p>
<p>"I don't know...maybe we just wait and do it in a couple of months.</p>
<p>"Anne...it won't work in a couple of months."</p>
<p>"So we do it with one less person then." Anne answered.</p>
<p>"We trained with four. Will it work with three?" Diana wondered.</p>
<p>"It will have to. We have done crazier stuff than this. This one is easy compared to some."</p>
<p>"I guess...what about Josie, she could do it."</p>
<p>"She'll be in Singapore then." Anne reminded her friend.</p>
<p>"Moody?"</p>
<p>"Be serious. He'd end up in a full body cast."</p>
<p>"Yeah...what about Charlie?" Diana persisted.</p>
<p>"I don't know...do you think Jerry would?"</p>
<p>"He probably would, we can ask him later." Gilbert finally dragged himself away from listening in on their conversation and headed to the nurse to fill her in on the prognosis and follow up instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert found himself trying to push Anne out of his head for the rest of his shift, but she always managed to creep back in, while he was jotting down notes, or walking to see the next patient, he would see her in his mind. On the drive home she was all he thought about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - Hey, I hope you had a nice day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sent Winnie the text, remembering to try harder with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - I missed you. <br/>Winnie - it was a nightmare!!! my reservations for NYC are completely screwed up and that idiot lost my dress for the wildlife benefit next week</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew she meant Carrie her assistant had lost her dress, and probably was the one who made the reservations for Winnie's trip to NYC. He would normally never even respond to a message like this, he never knew what to say and sometimes just sent a sad face emoji in response, but he was trying harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - That's too bad. Can you get the reservations sorted out? You should wear that red one you wore to the event for the marshland birds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winifred had looked particularly stunning that night. He remembered her frowning at him when he had put an arm around her shoulders to take a picture together. She had complained about him messing up her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winnie - that was 3 mths ago i cant wear the same dress twice in a season<br/>Gilbert - Well I'm sure whatever you wear you will leave them all breathless<br/>Winnie - thats the plan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't lost on him that Anne had made him feel breathless when he had seen her. She didn't ask him how his day had been but she did wish him sweet dreams, he said the same and they were done communicating for the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He changed into some grey jogging pants and made himself a couple of ham and turkey sandwiches and then sat on his couch with his laptop open, typing in letters and then deleting them, only to repeat the process several times. What he was about to would be a strict violation of his profession. Finally with a shake of his head he deleted the name Diana Barry out of the Google search bar and opened YouTube instead, finding the account that posted the videos of Anne, Diana and their friends.</p>
<p>For the next hour he looked through every comment on their videos for the names Josie, Moody, Charlie and Jerry. Then he looked for those names on their Twitter and Instagram account as well, he was about to give up when he finally found something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of their earliest videos posted on the Instagram account had a like by an account named "Moody Mac". When he clicked onto that account he was met by kind brown eyes, ones he had definitely seen before, in the videos with Anne and Diana. He looked through all of Moody's pictures and found a couple of Anne in them, a younger Anne, probably still in high school. They were posing in the ocean in one photo with several people, most of them tagged including Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. Gilbert found her Instagram and Facebook page with those names, checking out her pages, both set to private. </p>
<p>He considered going to all her friends social medias to search for comments from Anne but recognised he had exceeded in being a creepy and stalkerish enough for one night. He justified it to himself that it was just curiosity, he wasn't going to use it to catfish her or anything.<br/>"Jesus Gilbert. Get her out of your mind" He told himself as he got into bed. Closing his eyes and trying to think of Winnie's face, her full lips, high cheekbones, her blond hair was always immaculately styled, and her clear blue eyes. It wasn't the right blue, he thought as he tried again to picture her smiling and laughing, instead it was a different shade of blue, one that was tinged with grey, surrounded by milky skin and a spray of freckles. That was the face that he fell asleep to, and one that haunted his dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The end of this had me really questioning whether I should include Gilbert searching through Social media for any sign of Anne. At first I was just writing it, thinking everyone does it. I know my daughter and her friends can find someone on SM with just a first name, I know I "facebook stalk" people sometimes. But then I wondered how Anne would feel having a stranger find her this way, would she like it? Be uncomfortable about it? I think she and a lot of us would be. I'm not going to change the chapter but I would hope that I do better next time with I am tempted to look someone I don't know up on Facebook.</p>
<p>Don't try this at home kids. **Mom glare (tm ohmygodnighttroll)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert tries to forget about Anne.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thanks for all your continued support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winnie was gone to NYC for a month. It wasn't unusual for her to go away for weeks or months at a time, yachting in the South of France for the entire summer before, spending most of winter in Bali or Fiji, springtime in Paris was a must, Gilbert was used to her being gone and liked that he wouldn't have to attend any stuffy fundraisers or charity events for the duration. Despite their distance he was still trying to build their relationship and sent her more texts than he normally did and made sure he called her every other day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't purposely seek Anne out, but he stopped going to his gym and instead opted to ride his bike around Charlottetown, he thought if he saw her, he could just see what she was up to, what it was that she and her friends were planning to do with their parkour abilities. He sometimes saw people doing parkour in the parks and on the sidewalks, but none of them were her, and none of them looked like the other people he had seen in the videos online. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One evening, just before sunset he was sitting on the grass beside his bike, watching a few guys jumping on and off things in the park, they were practicing flipping off the raised edge of a large, rectangular planter, that was about ten feet long, holding a bright spray of flowers. He was particularly impressed with one man who was successfully landing his flips each time. He was taller, taller than Gilbert, had a large frame, and while he was clearly muscular, he wasn't overly huge and possessed a grace that Gilbert didn't usually attribute to muscular men. He encouraged the other men with a pat on their shoulders, but didn't hesitate to break out in a booming laugh when one of them messed up.</p>
<p>It was getting dark and Gilbert decided to head home, standing up and brushing the grass off of his pants, clipping his water bottle back into the holder on his bike, slinging his backpack on and putting his helmet on his head.</p>
<p>"Hey Brother!" He heard the man calling out, and looked up, assuming he was calling to a friend, and noticed ther man was walking toward him, an easy stride that spoke of confidence.</p>
<p>"Uh...hey." Gilbert replied when he noticed the man had been calling to him.</p>
<p>"Saw you watching us, you interested in learning?" Up close Gilbert could see the man had dark eyes that seemed kind, he had an accent, Gilbert wasn't sure from where exactly but could tell is was Caribbean origin.</p>
<p>"Was I bothering you? I was just taking a break..." He motioned to his bike.</p>
<p>"Nah Bro, you didn't bother us at all, but if you want to learn, we come here and jam a few evenings a week."</p>
<p>"I've never done anything like that." Gilbert was picturing himself tumbling backward in the air.</p>
<p>"Neither did I before. You play any sports?"</p>
<p>"Nothing serious, played some hockey and lacrosse growing up."</p>
<p>"Well think about it, we'll be here Wednesday night at seven, you should check it out."</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe." Gilbert said clipping his helmet closed and getting on his bike, waving and then heading for home, the conversation repeating in his head. He couldn't do that, parkour, that was for people who weren't Gilbert Blythe. It would be a great workout, he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - I miss you<br/>
Winnie - miss u2!!<br/>
Gilbert - I wish I could hold you in my arms</p>
<p>Gilbert regretting sending that text immediately after he sent it. He didn't really want to hold her, but he'd read that sexy and affectionate sexting could spark romance. When Winnie didn't reply right away he knew he had made a mistake.</p>
<p>Winnie - ok<br/>
Winnie - is everything alright with you?<br/>
Gilbert - Fine. Everything is fine.<br/>
Winnie - you had me worried there for a minute darlin.<br/>
Winnie - got 2 run! bye</p>
<p>He sighed, that was a disaster. He plugged in his phone's charger and headed to get a shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wednesday found him back at the park, he drove this time and sat in his car watching for the man he had met previously. When Gilbert saw him and the other men walking to the same planter as before and begin stretching, Gilbert got out of his car and walked slowly toward them. "Bro! You made it." He was greeted.</p>
<p>"I figured I would check it out."</p>
<p>"Great, I'm Bash, this is Elijah and that's Mark."</p>
<p>"Gilbert." he introduced himself to Bash and the others, shaking hands with them all. The three experienced men began jumping and flipping, Gilbert's first exercise was jumping up onto the planter's edge, which was about four feet high. He easily jumped up, but his landing was wobbly and he had to jump back off or fall.</p>
<p>"You're going to do that until you can consistently stick that landing." Bash told him. The other guys were working on flipping from the ledge into a roll on the ground. </p>
<p>When Gilbert successfully achieved ten perfect jumps, in Bash's opinion, he then had to do running jumps that ended with him perfectly balanced on the edge of the planter.  "Faster!" Bash called out as Gilbert ran, jumping up and teetering on the edge, his arms moving in circles to catch himself from falling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert's legs, lungs and back were burning as Elijah slapped him on the back. "Not bad for a newb." He declared. Gilbert had never managed to stick a perfect landing while running and jumping for more than five in a row, but Bash had also praised him. </p>
<p>"Pretty good for your first time. You coming back on Friday?"</p>
<p>"If I'm not in a wheelchair." Gilbert joked, massaging his thighs. </p>
<p>"We should get Gilbert building up his arm and shoulder strength." Mark suggested.</p>
<p>"Yeah and give his poor legs a rest. We can meet here Friday, same time, and walk over to the wall." Bash told them all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert was in his office in the hospital, he was spending the afternoon seeing patients and smiled to himself when he noticed Diana Barry's name on the file for his next patient, in for her follow up appointment. "Good afternoon, Ms Barry." He greeted her as he entered the examination room. She was sitting in the patient chair next to the examination table. "How is your knee doing?"</p>
<p>She shrugged one shoulder. "Better, the swelling is gone but it sometimes still hurts."</p>
<p>"That's normal. How is the strength?" He motioned that he was going to examine her knee and they kept talking through out him removing the wrapping around her leg. </p>
<p>"It's almost there."</p>
<p>"That's a good sign. If you are finding your full strength isn't coming back, I can recommend a physiotherapist, they can give you some exercises to help in your recovery."</p>
<p>"I would like that, thank you Dr. Blythe." He finished up the examination and then went to his computer to type out the referral form, handing her the copy from the printer. "Should I book a follow up with you?"</p>
<p>"No, unless your pain increases, or you are noticing your strength is not returning, you won't need to see me again."</p>
<p>"Oh that's great. Thank you for everything Doctor."</p>
<p>"You are very welcome, take care Ms Barry." He said as he left the examination room and returned to his office, resisting the temptation to look out into the waiting room and seeing if Anne was out there. He picked up his phone and began typing a message to Winnie, now that his professional relationship with Diana Barry was done,  and he was more determined than ever to put the redheaded daredevil out of his mind.</p>
<p>He'd read a few articles on how to send flirty messages to your significant other but telling Winnie he missed her taste or that he couldn't get the memory of her touch out of his head wouldn't work. He started to type that he wanted to taste her lips but deleted that, and just put. "Can't stop thinking about you.".</p>
<p>It was hours later when she finally responded with a "me 2 darling". </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another week slipped by and Gilbert found himself with Bash, Elijah and Mark, on a steamy July evening, at twilight. They had stretched and then Bash led them from the park. "We're going to have some fun out here tonight." He told them. Eliciting whoops from Elijah and Mark.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Three weeks did not make Gilbert an expert in Parkour and he wasn't sure he wanted to fall down a flight of stairs and injure himself. He was a doctor and surgeon, he needed his hands and arms.</p>
<p>"Don't stress, Blythe. Nothing too strenuous, but it's time you spread your wings and flew a bit." Bash told him with a grin before he took off running down the path that led from the park to the city streets, bounding over a fence with ease. Elijah followed him, jumping the fence, Mark ran to the fence at full force and then completed a somersault over it, rolling in the grass as he landed, and jumping to his feet, and taking off again.</p>
<p>"I'm going to die tonight." Gilbert said to no one before he ran to catch up to them, jumping the fence easily, unable to suppress his own grin.</p>
<p>They were braver than him, taking chances he would not, but he was proud of himself for jumping onto handrails and ledges with ease and sure foot, leaping up walls and using his arms and shoulders to pull himself up, before jumping back down to race after his buddies.<br/>
On the way back to the park to get their cars, Bash suggested they all go for a drink. Gilbert didn't have work the next day, and no real plans so he agreed, Mark had to get home to his wife, but Elijah agreed to join them as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to a pub that was a short walk from the park, it had hockey and basketball games on it's many TV screens and the latest Ed Sheeran song was playing softly in the background. They took a seat at a booth along one wall and ordered beer and chicken wings, Bash getting the sauce called "Death Eater" because it was extremely hot. Gilbert didn't mind spicy but he did enjoy having taste buds so he ordered honey garlic, Elijah got a spicy mango chipotle sauce.</p>
<p>Gilbert learned that Bash was Elijah's step father, marrying Elijah's mother six years earlier, meeting her at work, she was a food science teacher, and Bash was a high school guidance counsellor. One of his colleagues had shown him a video of people doing parkour in the streets of Rome and that had sparked a fire in Bash, eventually getting Elijah and Mark into it. Mark was a phys ed teacher at the same highschool Bash worked at, Elijah was a security guard.</p>
<p>Bash got a text from his wife, she was in the area after going out for dinner and drinks with some of the other teachers. "Mary is going to come meet me here. Saves us an Uber fare." Bash told them, and Gilbert found himself interested in Bash's wife and Elijah's mother. The way Bash talked about his wife, as though she was the sole purpose for him to be on earth, his reason for living and his only source of oxygen, Gilbert remembered his father spoke of Gilbert's mother that way. He felt a twinge of something sad and melancholy, a regret that he didn't feel that way about Winnie and she didn't feel that way about him. That prompted him into texting her.</p>
<p>Gilbert - Just wanted to say good night<br/>
Winnie - u2 darling<br/>
Gilbert - It will be good if I dream of you in my arms</p>
<p>The two beers had made him bold, but he cringed at how awkward that sounded to even himself.</p>
<p>Winnie - u are hilarious! nite</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Winnie knew it was a farce. For the very first time he considered breaking up with her. He was staring at his phone, considering how to do it, not over text of course, but when she came back the following week, perhaps he should. No, he was going to try with her, in person he would turn on the charm, take her to dinner and maybe dancing or for a moonlight stroll, maybe he would kiss her.</p>
<p>"Sebastian Lacroix! You know all that spicy food gives you gas." He heard a voice break in and he looked up at a beautiful woman, eyes flashing with humour as she frowned down at Bash. </p>
<p>"You know I have to try the hottest food anytime I go somewhere new." He tried to explain.</p>
<p>"You don't have to, you want to. Do not complain to me tomorrow when your butt is on fire." She grinned getting into the booth beside Bash, kissing him on the cheek. Gilbert marveled at how easy their relationship seemed. A moment later a flash of red appeared directly across from him as someone sat down beside Mary, squeezing her closer to Bash, who didn't seem to mind at all. Gilbert almost dropped his phone as large blue eyes met his, red full lips forming into a smile before they moved to speak.</p>
<p>"It's you." His beautiful red headed daredevil said to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert and Anne begin to get to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thank you for your support. It means so much to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anne Shirley was twelve she died. </p>
<p>Recess had just begun and all the girls were either playing hopscotch, four square, chasing boys, skipping rope or playing jumpsies, Anne was waiting for her turn at four square. </p>
<p>"Want one?" Emily offered her a sour key, one of the large ones. Anne of course took one, and took a small nibble, she didn't really like sour candy, but it wasn't often she was offered free candy and she couldn't refuse. Jonas got knocked out of his square by Ali, who was in the king square and everyone below Jonas moved up a spot, allowing Anne to enter the game. Needing both hands free for the game, and not having any pockets to put her sour key into, she stuffed it into her mouth and kept her eyes on Ali, preparing for his serve. Too later she realised her mistake, the sour candy began to make her mouth salivate and pucker, she couldn't stop herself from squeezing her eyes shut with the discomfort of the candy and in that instant, Ali served a spin ball that seemed to launch right at Anne, hitting her right in the chest, causing her to take a deep breath at the pain, which lodged the candy into her throat, blocking her airway. Spots formed in front of her eyes and she heard the kids screaming as she collapsed to the ground, before the world went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's you." She said grinning at him. He remembered he had said the same thing to her at the hospital and wondered if she was making fun of him.</p>
<p>"You two know each other?" Bash asked, looking between them both.</p>
<p>"Kind of, this is Diana's doctor, for her knee...Dr. Bly?"</p>
<p>"Blythe, actually. And I was her doctor." He stressed the word doctor.</p>
<p>"How is she doing then?" Bash asked him.</p>
<p>"I can't comment on a patient. Even something as innocent as a sprained knee. I can say that she no longer will be required to see me." </p>
<p>"She's doing great. Doc here set her up with some physio therapy." Anne told them, grabbing a celery stick off Elijah's plate and biting it. "She still has to stay off of it for a while though." Gilbert wondered if Bash and Elijah were aware of Anne's penchant for jumping off roofs.</p>
<p>"How did you all meet then?" Mary asked. "I'm his wife and his mother." She pointed Bash first and then Elijah. </p>
<p>"Just saw them working out in the park. Bash saw that I was interested and offered to show me some stuff." Gilbert supplied.</p>
<p>"Well you look like you are in great shape. Doesn't he Anne?" Mary asked Anne, Gilbert felt a blush filling his face as Anne and Mary both took appreciative looks at him. Anne didn't say anything just shared a look with Mary that caused the two to burst out into giggles. Was that good? He wondered.</p>
<p>He tore his eyes off of Anne and looked down at his plate of food, trying to slow his pounding heart, just being across from her was making him so nervous. "I don't think you should do that Anne." He heard Bash say, and looked up to Anne taking a chicken wing off Bash's plate. "Its got ghost peppers in the sauce. She just rolled her eyes and brought it to her lips. Gilbert thought about warning her, that in rare instances, people have had heart attacks from extremely spicy food, but he figured a woman who could jump off a build or a bridge could handle a chicken wing. </p>
<p>"You know what they say Bash." She was speaking to Bash but held Gilbert's gaze. "You only live once." Then she winked at him before taking a large bite of the wing. Everyone was staring at her to see her reaction so Gilbert didn't feel like a creep for staring too, her face went red and her eyes watered. "Shit!" She gasped. Reaching out and grabbing the first thing she saw to drink, which was Gilbert's beer.</p>
<p>"Uhm...milk is probably better than beer." He advised. She finished his beer and reached for Elijah's, Mary was rubbing her back and offering what little help she could. Gilbert looked around for a server and waved to one. "Can we get a large glass of milk please?" He asked before the server even made it to the table. "And maybe some bread or buns." He called after, the server nodded and dashed off for the milk. When the milk and bread arrived Anne chugged that down too, her face was less red by then and she started to laugh.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck." She said to them all. "That's going to burn a hole inside of your intestines Bash."</p>
<p>"I did warn you Anne." Bash said licking the sauce off his fingers. Mary playfully slapped his arm.</p>
<p>"Stop showing off." She told him. Elijah and Gilbert offered up some of their wings and Anne and Mary each took some, before they began to tell a story about someone named Cole picking up a "total daddy" at the bar they had just been at. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to look at everyone at the table but his eyes always found themselves back on her, noting small things, the triple stacked silver rings on her finger, the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, offering little breaths of annoyance whenever she discovered the hair had escaped her ear and was back in her eyes, a perfect freckle on her neck, only visible when she threw her head back and laughed, eyes closed. He didn't know if it was the high from his run through the streets with Bash and the guys, the two beers he had drank or the sheer presence of what to him seemed like the physical manifestation of a ray of light, but he felt fuzzy headed and pleasantly content...until his phone alerted him to a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winnie - hope u arent sleeping i wanted to tell you im not going to be home next week<br/>Winnie - got invited to a party in Saint Tropez<br/>Winnie - i'll let you know when im coming home. nite darlin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Bash asked him.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." He could see everyone looking at him and wondering who was sending him three texts so closely together at this late hour, wondering if he had an emergency. "It was my..." Why was it so suddenly difficult to describe his and Winnie's relationship? "Girlfriend."</p>
<p>"Oh shit, his girl wants him to get his ass home." Elijah laughed.</p>
<p>"No, we don't uh...she doesn't live with me. She just told me instead of coming home next week she's going to a party in Saint-Tropez."</p>
<p>"Where is that?" Elijah asked.</p>
<p>"France." Gilbert and Anne answered at the same time, eyes catching and sharing a grin.</p>
<p>"Your girl just goes to parties in France? Like on a whim?" Bash asked him.</p>
<p>"Her family has money and are well connected." Gilbert gave the usual answer he gave when people asked about Winnie's global adventures. The table was stuck in an awkward silence for a few moments before Mary spoke up.</p>
<p>"Well, if the boss is away, Gilbert can play. I'll get the next round."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the night passed by in a pleasant blur of laughter and happiness. He had formed a genuine affection for the group, he hadn't really had any real friends for a while. He had colleagues he got along with, sometimes went out with or attending a hockey game with, but his real friends from university were scattered around the country and he didn't get to see them or talk to them much as they all tried to build up their medical careers. His only constant was Winnie.</p>
<p>"So I'll see you Sunday?" Bash asked him, inviting him to train with the guys in the park again.</p>
<p>"I'll have to drop in one of these days and see your moves." Anne said to him as they all walked out of the pub. The idea of seeing her again had his stomach aflutter, the idea that she might be impressed with his "moves" had a sudden insistent stirring in his dick. He didn't know how to answer that so he nodded and looked down at his phone, he had too many beers to drive so he was waiting for an Uber. His last glimpse of her was her getting into a cab with Bash and Mary, her hand lifted as a farewell to him and Elijah. </p>
<p>"You sure you don't need a ride?" Gilbert asked as his Uber pulled up.</p>
<p>"I can walk to my place from here. See you later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at his place he fought the urge to go to bed and to sleep, his body exhausted from work and then the physical exertion it had endured, along with the several beers he had consumed, but went into the shower instead. He needed to wash off the dried sweat and grime. As he let the hot water fall over him, an image of Anne flashed before his eyes, head back, eyes closed, white teeth flashing as she laughed, free and uninhibited, his cock started to fill. </p>
<p>It had been years, since he had been sexually active with another person, almost nine years, he realised. He'd gotten plenty of use practice with his hands, familiar with what his body liked and how to achieve ejaculation with as minimal amount of effort as needed. This time he let himself imagine his lips on her creamy white skin, kissing that hidden freckle, tasting her skin, feeling her hair slip through his fingers. He took himself in his hand and let the image of Anne in his brain grow, instead of the pub, she was in his bed, sheet clutched in one hand, holding it to her chest, just covering her breasts, hair around her shoulders in a wild tumble, head thrown back as she laughed, the smooth column of her neck inviting him to taste it. He groaned as he released and let it wash down the drain, dried off and then got into bed. Frowning at the ceiling as sleep eluded him. He was supposed to be making things better with Winnie, jerking off to another woman was not making things better. </p>
<p>"Fuck me." He whined at the impossible situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she didn't show up on Sunday to watch them, he was equal parts relieved and disappointed. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with the guilt he felt about her, along with the nervous feeling she gave him in his stomach. It would have been too much to try and jump or hang with her there watching him. Disappointed because as much as he wanted to forget about her and focus on Winifred, he couldn't get her out of his mind and like an addict he felt like he might crawl out of his own skin if he didn't see her again. </p>
<p>She didn't show up the next time they met, or the time after. He took it as a sign that he had to put her out of his mind and concentrate on his relationship with Winnie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two of the schoolyard games I wasn't sure if the rest of the world knows about or not.</p>
<p>Jumpsies - attached thin rubber bands joined to form a long chain/rope which is then held at different heights and you must jump it to pass the level</p>
<p>Four Square - a square is painted on the ground and then divided into four smaller squares. The King square is marked and the goal is to achieve and hold the king square. Using a ball you bounce it at an opponent, staying inside the lines, if the opponent can not return the ball to either the king, or another player, they are out and go to the bottom square or out of the square and someone else takes their place. This is hard to explain. LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winnie comes home from France.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, I've just felt so lazy. Hopefully it won't be so long for the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you want dessert?" Gilbert asked Winnie. It was his first time seeing her since she returned from Europe almost a week earlier. She hadn't told him until three days after arriving home, 'I had the worst migraine from jet lag, Darlin.' She said to him when she told him she was back home in Charlottetown. 'I didn't want to ruin our reunion with complaints.' Then she had been busy with her parents and friends.</p>
<p>Finally she agreed to meet for dinner, they were at the fanciest restaurant in PEI, the prices reflected it as well, it was Winnie's favourite place in Charlottetown because it was the closest thing to places she dines at in NYC, LA or Europe. </p>
<p>"In Nice we ate food personally prepared by a two  Michelin star chef. Andres called him and he was more than happy to take us all last minute. We were a group of eleven, but when you have as much money as Andres, no vacancy signs don't apply." She had told him while they perused the menu, Gilbert didn't really know what to say to that, he wished they were in a pub or a pizzeria. </p>
<p>He was considering ordering dessert because he was still hungry. He had ordered the steak and lobster, which had been a steak the size of a toonie, one baby potato, a shredded pile of carrots on top of a broccoli mash with a lobster foam, not even a real piece of lobster. He decided against idessert because he figured it would be some deconstructed cheesecake, that would leave him just as hungry and frustrated. Winnie didn't want dessert either, she was to busy showing him pictures on her phone, she hadn't even finished her minuscule portion of quail. </p>
<p>"Did you want to come back to my place, it seems too early to end the night after I haven't seen you in so long." He asked her. She didn't often go to his place, even though she had chosen his apartment and decorated it to her style. She claimed the view depressed her. </p>
<p>"I do think we need some time alone." She agreed. He wondered if all his messages and phone calls had worked.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drove back to his place in her chauffeured car, she kept up a steady stream of chatter, relating how she had won and lost $40,000 one night when they had visited Monte Carlo for the weekend. In the elevator he took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, they didn't often hold hands, usually at events where she didn't want to "lose" him, almost never in private. </p>
<p>Once in his apartment he put his phone, keys and wallet on a side table and asked her if she wanted a drink, getting a beer for himself. He was nervous, he was about to try and seduce her, maybe not full on sex, that would be a huge leap for them, but he was aiming for a heavy make out session. He sat on the couch beside her, laying his arm around her, his hand rubbing her shoulder. "Winnie, we have been together a long time." He began, she nodded but was silent so he continued. "I think we might have hit a rut." He wasn't sure how to do this.</p>
<p>"A rut?" She repeated.</p>
<p>"All relationships have to evolve and grow, change over time, or else it stagnates." </p>
<p>"What are you trying to say?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I care about you a lot, and if we are planning to stay together with marriage as the endgame, I think we both need to work on it...our relationship." He let her think about it for a few moments, before he started talking again. "Perhaps we should try to be more physical with each other." Her eyes widened then, she was truly astonished by what he was proposing. </p>
<p>"Sex? Is that what you are getting at Gilbert?" The tone of her voice made it seem dirty and like an accusation.</p>
<p>"Someday...maybe sooner, but not tonight. Not if you aren't alright with it. I was thinking that we could hold hands more, hug, snuggle...kiss?"</p>
<p>"Oh. I must admit that you have surprised me Gilbert. I thought things between us were alright."</p>
<p>Alright? Was she really alright with a life devoid of physical intimacy? "It was."</p>
<p>"But now it's not?" </p>
<p>"I need more Winnie." He told her, it was probably the most serious conversation they had ever had. They had friendly banter and easy conversations, not heavy emotional ones. He had never seen her cry or be vulnerable, she had never opened up to him. revealed fears, or real hopes or ambitions. She stood up and walked to the window, looking down on the parking lot for his building, and the variety store behind it.</p>
<p>"You're right." She finally said, still looking out the window. "This relationship stagnated years ago.</p>
<p>"We can breathe new life into it."</p>
<p>"That's just it, I don't want to. We want different things, I'm not ready to settle down yet, I like being a vagabond. You want a deep connection and children...I can't give you that." She said softly.</p>
<p>"I'm not ready for that yet either, but in a few years..."</p>
<p>"Gilbert, what if I'm not ready in a few years, or a decade, or what if I never want to settle down and have children. It would be not just selfish to do that to you, but cruel to put your life on hold for...this."</p>
<p>She was breaking up with him, he realised, stunned. </p>
<p>"I know we aren't in a great place Winnie but we could work at it, more communication." He trailed off not even knowing how to fix it.</p>
<p>"You are truly the best man I know Darlin, and I probably should fight for you but I won't." He was shocked by her honesty, never witnessing it before. "Why haven't we ever had sex Gilbert?" She asked him bluntly.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure." It was true, he had wondered himself why, the excuses he had made up in his head hadn't rung true to him though. She was beautiful, fashionable, had an amazing body, but he felt no arousal around her.</p>
<p>"We never got much beyond a few kisses. You never pressed the issue and I was all too happy to allow it. How could we get married and have children when we clearly aren't sexually attracted to each other." And that was the gist of it all, they could be friends, they got on well enough but could he spend his remaining life with her if he had to make himself want her? Or her to want him?</p>
<p>"Am I unattractive?" He asked her, almost afraid to hear her answer.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous. You are handsome, look amazing with your shirt off, a doctor, you hold doors for people, you always use your manners, you are well read and can hold up your end of any conversation, fashion week excluded, you are everything a person would want."</p>
<p>"Except you."</p>
<p>"Except me." She confirmed. "We should have ended it years ago, but I thought it would get better, I thought I would fall in love with you. Don't get me wrong, I do love you but not the way you deserve to be. Would it be too cliche to say I love you as a dear friend?"</p>
<p>"I don't know about cliche but I think that's how I feel about you too." Relief washed through him, and a heavy weight he didn't know he had been carrying, seemed to lift from him. He felt 1000s of pounds lighter. </p>
<p>"I should go now, you'll still come to my birthday party next week? I won't take no for an answer."</p>
<p>"Will it be awkward if I'm there?"</p>
<p>"Maybe but no more awkward than you were at my parties all these years." She joked and he shook his head, he had thought he had hid it so well. </p>
<p>"Good night Darlin, and please let's stay friends, sometimes I think you are the only normal person I know."</p>
<p>"Because I am the only normal person you know. See you next week Winnie." He walked her to the door and hugged her goodbye, she briefly kissed his cheek goodbye and was gone, only the scent of Chanel perfume lingered behind. He shut the door and walked to his fridge, took out a beer and sat on his couch, replaying his conversation with Winnie, they were finished, a conscious uncoupling. He burst out laughing covering his mouth with both hands as though to smother the utter joy he suddenly felt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every experienced that followed felt new and exciting for Gilbert following his break from Winnie, even the mundane things like shopping or cleaning his washroom were suddenly enjoyable and often accompanied by dancing and singing. He decided right away to continuing to work on their relationship, the new one based on friendship, so the next morning after they broke up he sent her a text.</p>
<p>Gilbert - Morning Winnie!! Just checking in on how you are doing.<br/>Winnie - i'm alright. what about you?<br/>Gilbert - Relieved? Is that awful to say?<br/>Winnie - SAME!!! it doesnt bother us who cares what other people think?<br/>Gilbert - Not us! Have a good day Winnie.<br/>Winnie - u2 darlin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to work and to meet up with Bash and the guys at the park for the training sessions, Bash noticed his good mood right away.<br/>"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked Gilbert.</p>
<p>"His girl came back from France the other day. Gilbert must have had his pipes cleaned." Mark teased, Elijah laughing and singing "boom chicka wow wow".</p>
<p>"I actually didn't. We broke up."</p>
<p>"What? You need us to take you out for a beer to commiserate?" Bash offered.</p>
<p>"We can hang out if you guys want but it was, it is fine, I am fine. It was a long time coming. We're still going to be friends."</p>
<p>"Friends....?" Elijah groaned and Gilbert laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>"No it's good. Really good. We weren't right for each other."</p>
<p>"Well, I am so down for a beer tonight." Bash said. "Instead of trying to cheer him up we can celebrate his new found freedom." Mark and Elijah agreed and after they trained they went to the pub they had visited before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert found himself laughing and smiling more than he had in a long time. He felt like he was back on track, after blindly stumbling along lost in the woods. If he checked the door frequently, hoping Anne and Mary would surprise them, he had no reason to feel guilty about it any more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - Should I wear my grey suit or black one?<br/>Winnie - grey<br/>Winnie - wear the light blue shirt with it and make sure your pocket square matches your tie<br/>Gilbert - Should I wear the vest too?<br/>Winnie - yes!! you look very dashing in a suit vest<br/>Gilbert - Thanks, see you in a little while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winnie's birthday party was being held at Coates Cottage, an historic building that was older than confederation. It sat in the north eastern corner of King George's Park, it was the site of many weddings and parties throughout the spring and summer months. The house itself was too small for Winnie's extravaganza with 300 of her closest friends, so there was a large white tent set up with tables, flowers, lighting, and a jazz band playing on a stage. Surrounding the cottage were grand fountains, arches and columns in a Roman style, two grand semi circular staircases that led from the parking lot up to the cottage and surrounding grounds. Security was checking the guestlist like they were secret service and more security was standing guard next to several tables topped with gift boxes and bags. He knew most of the things would be given to friends, staff and charity groups as Winnie bought herself whatever she wanted and had very selective taste. </p>
<p>Winnie was with her parents waiting near the entrance of the tent, greeting guests as they arrived, she was wearing a pale pink dress that fit her figure perfectly, showing off the tan she got while in France.</p>
<p>"Gilbert, I am so happy you came." Winnie gave him a genuine smile and embraced him. </p>
<p>"I didn't think I had a choice." He said back to her.</p>
<p>"You didn't. I would have sent Carrie to fetch you if you were a no show." She teased.</p>
<p>"Here you go. Happy Birthday." He held out the card in the yellow envelope. "I really wanted to see your reaction." He greeted her parents while she opened the envelope. She laughed and rolled her eyes when she saw his gift was passes to the adult arcade in town. Every year he gave her things she would have never considered doing, whale watching tours, a trip to the Atlantic summer fair, once he even took her clam digging for her birthday.</p>
<p>"You'll go, drink some cheap beer, play some skee ball and shoot some zombies. It will be a blast." </p>
<p>"It sounds grand. Thank you." They chatted for a few more minutes and then he headed toward the bar, planning to stay for a drink and then sneak out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He decided against one of the cocktails created specially for the party and got a bottle of beer and then wandered the grounds, taking his time and studying one of the water fountains, a statue of Poseidon or Neptune surrounding by hundreds of sea creatures. </p>
<p>He was getting hungry and thinking about grabbing something on the way home, the fancy party food did little to entice him, when he heard a commotion. Turning around he saw a group of about 12 to 15 people running around through the party guests, jumping and tumbling off the stairs, fountains, planters, arches, anything that could be used to jump on or over was being utilized by the group of people...performing parkour. </p>
<p>He couldn't stop himself from looking for her, it was hard to see because they were all wearing the same thing, black hoodies, and face masks, and with only a small circle of skin around the eyes showing to give a hint at the race of the participant. He watched one guy, judging by his form and size, to the fountain beside him and flip backward off of it. He recognized Mark's moves and grinned, Mark ran off before Gilbert could get his attention, Gilbert continued to look for Anne, and kept an eye out for Bash and Elijah. </p>
<p>"Well, well, well...if it isn't the good doctor." He heard her voice behind him and he spun around finding her, leaping on the sea creatures surrounding Poseidon. </p>
<p>"Do you always interrupt fancy parties?" He asked as she jumped down, beside him.</p>
<p>"Just the ones with handsome guests." She said to him. "It was you at Rose tower that night." She said as though she had wondered, not trusting her own memory.</p>
<p>"It was." He confirmed.</p>
<p>"I heard you broke up with your girlfriend." She had heard that? Was she asking Bash about him?</p>
<p>"News travels fast."</p>
<p>"I gotta go. Meet me at the pub in an hour." She said without waiting for him to agree, then she took off, narrowly avoiding a security guard that was reaching for her. Gilbert watched her go, the rest of her group also leaving the scene. He swallowed down the rest of his beer and decided to go see if Winnie was having a breakdown. He had time to kill before he met Anne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>King George's Park is completely fictional. I don't think Charlottetown has a park similar to what I needed for my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert meets Anne at the pub.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Anne Shirley-Cuthbert was fourteen she  died. She had strep throat, Diana insisted it was because Anne had kissed Billy Andrews during Truth or Dare at Josie Pye's birthday party. Anne didn't know how she got it but she was miserable. It hurt to eat, drink, speak...some of her most favourite things to do. Marilla, her new mother, was worried sick, a woman in her sixties suddenly the mother of a young girl was frightening enough, but the mother of a sick child with a sore throat and a fever, Marilla barely slept. She bundled Anne up and brought her to the emergency room, where Anne moaned and complained that she was uncomfortable and just wanted to go home, it was flu season and there were many people ahead of them, waiting to also see a doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After four hours Anne was in a reclining examination chair in a room with five other patients. The doctor agreed it was strep throat and prescribed Anne an antibiotic, two pills a day for seven days. Marilla took Anne home, stopping at Shopper's Drug Mart to fill the prescription first.</p>
<p>Anne took her first pill that night, swallowing it down with not a small amount of pain, turned on the computer in her bedroom and started a video chat with her bestie Diana. They were only a few minutes into the call when Diana noticed Anne looked distressed. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"I can't breathe." Anne gasped, standing up and moving toward her bedroom door, only making it a few steps before she collapsed. Diana shouted her name and grabbed her phone and called the Cuthbert's landline. From her place on the floor, gasping for breath, Anne heard her friend calling her name and the sound of Matthew and Marilla's feet on the stairs as they ran to help her. They seemed so far away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert sat at a table facing the door to the pub, he wanted to be able to see when she arrived. He had ditched his tie, vest and coat in his car, and was just wearing his suit pants and dress shirt, not wanting to look too formal for the pub. Holding his phone in his hand, he had composed and immediately deleted messages to Bash, Elijah and Mark...he didn't want to seem like he was confronting them, or being too nosy, but he was bursting with questions. Did they always do stuff like what had happened at Winifred's party? Did they do illegal base or bungee jumping too? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked toward the large window in the pub. hoping Anne would actually make an appearance. He tried to tell himself to relax, she had told him to meet her there, she wanted to see him. She seen him and started a conversation back at Winnie's party, during that crazy parkour show, if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't have done that.</p>
<p>Interested in what? He wondered. Friendship? Why mention she heard he had split up with his girlfriend if she wasn't interested in more than friendship? It had been so long since he had been out alone with a woman that wasn't Winnie and he was nervous. He picked at the label on his beer bottle and hoped he didn't blow it...whatever this was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw her through the window first, she was talking on her phone, nodding to whatever the person on the other end was saying, smiling, the summer sun streaming through her hair and making her glow. His heart started to beat faster, he felt his breathing pick up from the excitement, he knew almost nothing about her but he couldn't deny that he wanted her, to know her, talk to her, learn about her and he wanted her on a physical level he hadn't experienced in years. Sure he had seen attractive women, jacked off to their images over the years, but no one he had interacted with in real life had intrigued him, distracted him and made him practically giddy with anticipation of what was to come. He was intrigued by her, by her complete lack of fear, she jumped off buildings, bridges and mountains, she must be completely crazy, or just the most adventurous person alive. </p>
<p>He tried to use the thirty seconds that it took for her to enter the pub and locate him, to talk himself down. 'Easy Blythe. Just because she is here doesn't mean she is interested in you the same way.' </p>
<p>"Hey!" She greeted him with a heart stopping smile.</p>
<p>"Hi." He felt like he was 15 again, nervous and floundering. </p>
<p>"Have you been here long?" She asked him as she grabbed the menu and perused it.</p>
<p>"Like five minutes." He didn't tell her about the half hour he spent in his car, out front, looking in the mirror every minute, running his fingers through his hair, checking for any signs of a pimple, thinking of conversations to have.</p>
<p>"I'm starving. Are you going to eat?" She asked. He was too nervous to eat he thought, but he knew he had to eat something since he hadn't eaten at Winnie's party, or he would feel sick.</p>
<p>"Probably. What are you getting?" He wanted to ask her about her life, base jumping, parkour, bungee jumping, sky diving, everything, but he pushed those questions aside and tried to stay calm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got a double banquet burger with a side of poutine, and a beer to wash it down with. He got fish n chips and a pop because he had his car, and didn't want to leave it overnight again.</p>
<p>"So..." He said lamely and she actually laughed.</p>
<p>"So why didn't you say anything before about being at the Rose Tower?" She asked, jumping right into it, the way he wanted to but was unable to.</p>
<p>"I don't know. I didn't think you would remember me. I didn't know if Bash and Mary knew about it and didn't want to give you away."</p>
<p>"And learning parkour. Are you a little bit obsessed with me?" She laughed at the last part, as though she had made a ridiculous joke, he just laughed too, not wanting her to know he was more than a little bit obsessed with her.</p>
<p>"I guess when I saw Bash and the guys doing it, just after learning Diana injured herself practising it, I was intrigued. Was this event what Diana was upset about missing?" He asked her, she didn't answer for a moment because the server brought their drinks and she took a long sip.</p>
<p>"Yes. We'd been preparing for a while, getting in shape, working on some moves."</p>
<p>"Why? Why did you do it? Do you just like to interrupt the social events of the year?"</p>
<p>"It's nothing personal. We aren't making a political statement about eating the rich or anything. It's just easier to get access to some of those venues when there are big events happening." She explained.</p>
<p>"I saw Mark, I assume Bash and Elijah were there too." She just smiled enigmatically and shrugged one shoulder. "So is it just performance to go viral?"</p>
<p>"Sometimes. Sometimes it is to make a point, to fight against the rules, other times it's for fun, for the thrill, for clout."</p>
<p>"Clout?" He repeated.</p>
<p>"It was a competition today. There were judges watching and scoring. I just learned my team came in third...probably would have won if Diana had been there."</p>
<p>"Competition? How could they even tell you all apart?" He remembered everyone was dressed the same.</p>
<p>"Everyone on a team wears the same colour pin." She explained. It had seemed like utter chaos, he didn't understand how the judges would have been able to see everything happening. She explained how the rules and scoring worked and how there were people filming it and streaming it live on the internet in real time, and the judges reviewed each team afterward too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their food came, Gilbert looked at her plate with wide eyes, a huge double hamburger with cheese and bacon on it, along with ketchup, mayo, mustard, the pub's special sauce, pickles, tomatoes and onions, the side order or poutine was huge and he didn't resist when she offered him a taste of it. Using his fork to spear a few fries smothered in thick, steaming gravy and a large piece of cheese curd, already melting and gooey.</p>
<p>"Oh my God." He groaned at the taste, his eyes closed as he savoured it. He opened his eyes to find her pulling the lettuce off her burger and tossing it to the side of her plate. At his raised eyebrow she shrugged.</p>
<p>"I don't like warm lettuce." Then she picked up her burger and took a huge bite, the combined sauces and juice from the burger running down her chin. Winnie would never, he thought and found that he was glad that Anne would. She ate like someone who hadn't eaten in weeks, and she made no secret she enjoyed it. </p>
<p>"Fuck this is good." She announced, wiping her face with a paper serviette, waving the burger around in one hand. They chatted about their food, she tried a piece of his fish and he stole some more poutine, then they talked about their jobs, what neighbourhoods they lived in and their favourite spots on the island. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he saw that she was finished eating, asking the waitress to bring a take out container for the leftovers, he found himself sad. He was enjoying himself, he liked  her, he was pleased to discover, his face actually hurt from smiling so much. He was trying to think of a smooth way to ask for her phone number when she spoke up.</p>
<p>"So want to come back to my place?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He answered without any hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't have her car with her, so he drove them both there,  it was a beautiful summer evening and the windows were down, Anne sang along with a song on the radio. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. Terrified she wanted to have sex, terrified she wouldn't. terrified that she would be willing to have sex but he would be really bad at it, leave her unsatisfied and regretting hooking up with him. Terrified. He pushed the fear down as deep as it would go, which was not very far and pasted on a happy grin, determined to make the most of this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her apartment wasn't what he expected. She seemed like such a free spirit, he had imagined she would have dozens of plants everywhere, tendrils of branches intertwining with its neighbouring plant, there would be coloured scarves over the lamps, beaded curtains in the doorways, bean bag chairs and the smell of patchouli. What he found wasn't a throwback to the sixties, but  a clean modern design, the walls were filled with framed photos of her with friends and family, he looked around at them as he entered the apartment. She was on a snowboard in one, another a mountain bike, skiis, horses, motorcycle and a tire swing. </p>
<p>"Want a drink?" She asked him, dropping her purse on the counter that divided kitchen from living room and putting the leftovers from the pub in the fridge.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't, I'm driving." He answered and she laughed, and shook her head.</p>
<p>"You can stay here." She offered and he immediately looked at the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable looking sofa, but if it meant hanging out with her for longer, than he would sleep on it. </p>
<p>"Alright. Yeah it sounds great." He agreed, she looked at him with her head slightly tilted and then said. </p>
<p>"You are actually really bad at this."</p>
<p>He felt a bright flush of shame fill his cheeks. He was blowing it, he'd wanted to impress her and he was well and truly fucking it up. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to go?"</p>
<p>"No. Just sit down and relax." She ordered. He felt like a fumbling school boy. He hadn't even been this much of a disaster when he was actually a fumbling school boy. </p>
<p>"Sorry." He muttered, accepting the bottle of beer she handed him. She sat at the opposite corner of the couch from him, tucking one leg underneath her. He took a large swallow of his beer, hoping it would calm him down or give him false courage.</p>
<p>"So...." She said but didn't continue. It had been so easy back at the pub, but now it felt so awkward and it made him feel like more of a disaster because he knew it was him that was making it weird.</p>
<p>"Nice place." He finally found something to talk about.</p>
<p>"Look Gilbert," She started in a soothing voice that he guessed she must use on her students to calm them down. "We can stay up and talk all night, watch movies, listen to music, we can go to bed...and just sleep if you want. "</p>
<p>"God I am such a disaster." He groaned, putting his beer down on the table and laying back against the couch and closed his eyes, wishing this was a bad dream. </p>
<p>"You aren't a disaster." She tried to make him feel better.</p>
<p>"Oh God...please don't pity me." </p>
<p>"It's not pity. It's not." She laughed at him. "I just can't believe a hot guy like you has literally no game." No game. This was worse than he thought, he completely missed her saying he was hot and that would only return to him the next day. "Oh! Are you still hung up on your ex?"</p>
<p>"No!" He answered quickly, sitting forward, the look on her face told him she didn't believe him. "I'm not. I am just really nervous."</p>
<p>"Why are you nervous?"</p>
<p>"It's just been a long time..." Wasn't the first rule of dating 'Do not talk about your ex'? </p>
<p>"Since?" She pushed.</p>
<p>"For everything. I didn't know if I was misinterpreting your signals but then you said 'just sleep if I wanted' and now I am pretty sure sex was on the table and I've blown that. I've been thinking about you since the Rose Tower and feeling guilty because I have Winnie...had Winnie...I can just leave now." God he sounded pathetic. She would never want to sleep with him now, would probably never talk to him again, and he couldn't blame her.</p>
<p>"Why did you two break up? Tell me it wasn't me." She looked horrified at the idea he had dropped his girlfriend for her.</p>
<p>"It wasn't you. We wanted different things. I wanted to take things more seriously and she didn't."</p>
<p>"You wanted to propose?" She looked confused, and he didn't blame her. If he had been thinking about proposing, how could he not still be hung up on her?</p>
<p>"Maybe one day, but not right now."</p>
<p>"So she didn't want to settle down, like ever?"</p>
<p>"She didn't know if she would ever want to settle down and thought it would be unfair to keep me waiting." He told her.</p>
<p>"That seems reasonable."</p>
<p>"It was. I couldn't be mad at her for it."</p>
<p>"That is very mature of you"</p>
<p>"Truth be told we had drifted apart. Can we talk about anything but my ex now?"</p>
<p>"Sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lost track of time, they had arrived at her place sometime before 8pm and he only knew the sun had set, she had turned on a few lamps to give them light and he was well and truly having a grand time. Their beers were left mostly untouched on the table while they talked, since he's already broken rule number one by talking about Winnie, it didn't seems so bad to talk about politics, religion and other controversial subjects. He liked that they seemed to agree on the big stuff, he would have hated if she was for things he was morally opposed to, and had friendly debate when they didn't agree. He only realised it was going on to midnight when he checked his phone while she went to the washroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She came back and sat on the couch closer than she had been before, close enough that he could feel the heat from her body through his shirt. He felt the nerves return, and he tried to swallow them down. He caught a hint of mint on her breath and thought she must have just used mouthwash or brushed her teeth, was this a signal? 'Don't fuck this up Blythe.' He told himself before reaching out and playing with a strand of her hair with his fingers. She didn't pull back or slap his hand away, so he continued.  He lifted his hand from her hair to her face, his fingers just resting on her jaw.</p>
<p>"Is this okay with you?" He asked and she nodded. He leaned in, hoping at the last minute his breath was fresh enough and touched his lips to hers, hesitantly he moved them, letting his mouth explore the edges of hers. She made a soft contented sigh, and opened her mouth, inviting him in. Her hands had moved to him, one around his neck, teasing the hair at the nape of his neck, the other held a handful of his shirt. He couldn't stop himself from groaning in pleasure into her mouth, when her tongue traced his lips. </p>
<p>It wasn't until he felt intense heat against his dick that he realised she had pushed him back on the couch and had straddled him, grinding herself against him, almost making him cum right there. He was definitely going to embarrass himself if they had sex.  He tried to push it aside and let himself get lost in the moment but it bubbled in his chest. She was undoing the buttons on his shirt and grinding against him, her fingers brushed against the hair on his chest he pulled his head away from her.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Did I pull a hair?" She asked looking down at the swath of skin revealed, running her hand over, looking for the place she had hurt. </p>
<p>"No you didn't hurt me. Just nervous again."</p>
<p>"Don't be scared, it's just me." She tried to sooth his nerves and leaned back over, capturing his lips with hers again. Right, don't be scared. It's like riding a bike. He knew what to do, he remembered the mechanics of it all. He felt himself relaxing again as she left his mouth and kissed the skin below his ear, when her hands moved to his belt buckle, he startled so much he had to catch her to keep from falling off of him. "Do you want to do this?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Yes! I do, I really, really do."</p>
<p>"But?" She pressed him for an answer.</p>
<p>"But I haven't had sex in almost ten years and I am freaking out that I might be really bad at it." </p>
<p>"Oh..." She replied, sitting back on her heels, her lips swollen from his, her hair a wild tumble from his fingers. "Don't worry about that, I don't mind doing most of the work this time."</p>
<p>'This time?' Was the last thing he thought of before she reached her hand inside his pants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canadianisms<br/>Shopper's Drug Mart - Chain pharmacy <br/>Banquet burger - a hamburger served with cheese and bacon on it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut and some fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, smut has entered the conversation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up in a warm cocoon, it was still dark, he was laying on his side and there was a soft body in his arms. The scent of her shampoo filled his nose and memories of her on top of him, breasts bouncing, red hair caressing her shoulders, tickling his chest when she leaned over to kiss him returned to him. He could remember the way her hips felt under his fingers, he fought desperately to keep from digging them into her flesh as he tried not to come. She hadn't let him though, riding him hard getting him close and then stopping or slowing down the rhythm, kissing his chest or neck, edging him closer and closer, prolonging it for them both. He hadn't been completely passive and just laid there, he had rocked up into her and had moved his hand between them and used his thumb on her clit, while she fucked him, helping her to fall over the edge.</p>
<p>Just the memories had him hard again, he wanted to roll her over and take her, to be in control this time. She had said those very words to him 'this time'. He couldn't just do that though, he had to be sure she was conscious and consenting before he did something like that. <br/>He ran a hand along her hip and waist, she stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer, a happy, contented little noise slipping from her lips. The movement brought her bare ass directly in contact with his dick, already rock hard, and he stop himself from shifting slightly so that his cock rubbed against her. She stretched lazily beside him, and wiggled her butt against him, sending a thrill through his body, she was waking up and not kicking him out of her bed for being so forward. </p>
<p>Her hand found his on her hip and moved it lower, between her legs, where he let his fingers stroke the soft hair there. "Anne, you are awake?" He wanted to be sure.</p>
<p>"Yes, Gilbert." She answered, and he knew she used his name so he would know she was aware of what was happening. "I like that." She said slightly breathlessly as he barely touched her, just letting his fingers softly tease her, drifting up and down slowly. </p>
<p>"You do?" He asked, just as breathlessly, his mouth close to her ear. She gasped out a little "Mmm-hmm" in appreciation when he eased a finger between her folds and ran it through the slickness already pooling there. He traced lazy circles around her clit, while he ground his dick against her ass, his dick getting harder with every gasp, moan or sigh she released. He dropped his mouth to the skin on her neck, just below her ear and sucked it while he sped up his movements, needing to make her come by himself this time. She turned her head and muffled a cry into her pillow as she came, shuddering as the waves wash through her, he slowed his fingers down but did not stop touching her, returning to his feather light touches. </p>
<p>"Get a condom." She told him, her voice still slightly muffled from her pillow. He did not need to be told twice. He remembered she kept some in the drawer next to the side of the bed he was on, he turned on the lamp and got one out, opened it up, pinched the tip and rolled it down over his dick. Watching her orgasm had made his cock impossibly hard, already leaking, aching for her. When he turned back to her she was face down on her knees, ass in the air, arms around her pillow, her face resting on it with a grin. </p>
<p>"This okay Doctor Blythe?" She asked him and he could not make his tongue move to answer, so he mutely nodded and took a spot behind her, his knees on either side of her legs. In this position, he could clearly see her pussy, wet and opened for him, sexy, erotic, brazen, wanton and beautiful, is how she looked to him. He ran a hand over her ass cheek and down her back, then leaned over her and kissed her between her shoulder blades, then sat back and pressed his cock slowly into her, watching it lewdly as it disappeared inside of her, inch by inch. Then he pulled out and pushed back in. The sight of his dick fucking her was nearly enough to have him bursting, he tore his eyes away and left one hand on her hip and moved the other to caress her back, sometimes watching her ass bounce as she moved back to meet him him with each thrust, but most times returning to watch where they were joined together. </p>
<p>"Harder." She told him and he picked up speed, reaching his hand underneath of her and rubbing her clit again, causing her hips to twitch and she thrust back against him harder, encouraging him to go harder and faster. "Yes." She moaned over and over again, causing him to release. He managed to stay on his knees, despite his body wanting to collapse and continued working her clit until she came again. She collapsed flat onto her stomach as he withdrew from her, going to the washroom in her bedroom and getting rid of the condom, wiping himself off with some toilet paper and then went back to join her in the bed, where she snuggled into his chest, her arm around his waist. </p>
<p>"Fuck my legs are killing me." She complained but was smiling contentedly. He felt a bit bad that she had been on her knees for both of the times they had sex. </p>
<p>"Next time I'll do all the work." He promised and she laughed softly.</p>
<p>"Deal." She agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'd never had a one night stand, at least in the traditional sense. In grade eleven he had lost his virginity to Hanna Michaels. She was babysitting and invited him over after the kids went to sleep. Making out had led to them fucking on the couch in the family room in the basement. He asked her to go on a date with him a few days later but she told him she had started dating Mo Brinkley the day before, that relationship was finished before it started and Gilbert had technically had a one night stand. The other two people he had had sex with were girlfriends, Lexi was his girlfriend through grade twelve and the first semester of university, time and distance had ended things for them. He had gone to the University of Toronto, and she had stayed in Calgary, they ended things over that first Christmas break, agreeing that long distance just wasn't working for them and they should just be friends. </p>
<p>He met Antonia the following spring, they were both interviewing for the same summer internship, struck up a conversation and exchanged phone numbers, she got the internship and he got a girlfriend. He found a different internship in Toronto and he and Antonia had one of those magical summer flings, filled with laughter, adventure, sunshine, kissing and loving. She taught him how to be a generous partner, showed him the pleasure to be gained from giving pleasure. When fall arrived and school started back up, they drifted apart but he often hoped she was happy and healthy wherever she was now.</p>
<p>Now laying in Anne's bed, the morning sun streaming through the white lacy curtains, he wondered what the protocols were. Was it a one night stand? Anne had already left the bedroom while he was sleeping, he could hear music softly playing in the apartment and the sounds of her moving around, he assumed tidying up their dishes from the night before. He didn't know if he was supposed to get dressed and skulk out with an awkward goodbye and a promise of "see you soon". Or did he waltz out there and pull her into his arms for one more encounter before he left? Or was she interested in something more? With him? Would it be too much to hope she wanted to give a guy who just got out of a long term sexless relationship a chance? Was she even looking for something more serious? </p>
<p>"Time to go find out." He said to himself, mentally preparing a way to ask her out, entice her into more sex and some good debate points in case she wasn't interested in seeing him again, pulled on his clothes, leaving most of the buttons on his shirt undone, and wandered out to find her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, spreading vanilla cake frosting onto a Pop Tart, wearing a faded blue bathrobe, her hair in a messy bun on her head. "Good morning." She said brightly.</p>
<p>"Good morning. Is that breakfast?" He asked her, leaning against the counter beside her. </p>
<p>"It is today. Did you want one?" She held one up, he noted that the frosting had rainbow sprinkles mixed into it. Just looking at it made his teeth ache from the amount of sugar, she was going to end up with Diabetus if she wasn't careful.</p>
<p>"No thanks."</p>
<p>"You want tea?" She asked him. He really wanted a coffee, but if she was offering him tea, that meant he could stay a while longer, so he told her a tea would be great. She put a bag in a mug and poured water from the kettle into it and then set it in front of him, motioning to the milk and sugar holders on the counter. </p>
<p>"So." He started to ask for her number but she spoke at the same time.</p>
<p>"So, I probably shouldn't ask. I know it's none of my business, but honestly it has been eating at my brain all morning, I have to know...ten years? You obviously weren't a virgin. Why didn't you and your ex have sex?"</p>
<p>"Well..." He started thinking about how he would answer, but not being too sure.</p>
<p>"Super religious? Saving herself for marriage?"</p>
<p>"No. We just never did it." He really didn't know.</p>
<p>"Is she ugly?" Anne asked, her face contorted with confusion.</p>
<p>"Quite the opposite. She is extremely beautiful."</p>
<p>"Lesbian?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so." He felt confused now too.</p>
<p>"Well, that girl didn't know what she was missing out on." Anne winked at him and he felt himself smiling along with her.</p>
<p>"Anne, can I get your number?"</p>
<p>"Good idea." She agreed and they switched phones and put their numbers in. </p>
<p>"So you want to see me again? Go on a date or something?" he felt so awkward. As though he should have written it on a note and passed it to her during home room. </p>
<p>"I feel like this is the point in our relationship that I should warn you not to fall in love with me." She said, her face solemn. It threw him off, was she joking or was she being serious? Fall in love with her? He tried to ignore the voice inside of himself that told him he was already halfway there. </p>
<p>"Uh...I...no..." He stammered, and she burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding...mostly." She teased some more. She finished up her tea and Pop Tart and put the dishes in the sink. </p>
<p>"You have plans for the day?" She asked him. He had to take his car in for an oil change, do some banking, laundry, cleaning his apartment, shopping and he had been thinking about getting a haircut. </p>
<p>"Nothing." He replied. "You?"</p>
<p>"Nope. You want to hang out with me today? We could have some fun." She grinned at him. Instantly images of Anne naked in the shower, spread out on the bed, bent over the breakfast bar, kneeling between his legs by the couch sprung up in his mind. </p>
<p>"Sounds great." He told her.</p>
<p>"Yay!" She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know you are a horrible person." He said to her, the misery evident in his voice. She giggled with glee. </p>
<p>"Stop being a big baby." She told him.</p>
<p>"Baby? You have spent the day torturing me, and now you are calling me names." He pretend to be upset. </p>
<p>"Torture?" She repeated, tapping her chin as she thought something over. "You are giving me so many ideas Gilbert." He groaned at what she was possibly thinking up. "Come on Gilbert. You only live once." She cried out as she backed up and then ran toward the edge of a cliff and then she dropped out of view. He couldn't cower up here and walk back down, it would be humiliating, so he walked back to around the spot she had started from, ran to the edge of the cliff and kept going. He didn't look down, just took a huge breath and held it, an instant later he hit the water below, warm water enveloped him, bubbles created by him moving through the water bounced off his body and around his legs as he instantly began kicking for the surface, keeping his head up and his eyes open as he watched the sun get closer as he swam upward. When he broke the surface of the water and took a breath, he heard her whoop in celebration, and he swam toward her, she was already swimming for the small sandy beach where they had left their towels and clothes. There were a few other people on the beach but they kept to themselves. </p>
<p>"Want to have fun? She asks? Sure I say, who doesn't like fun? Well apparently Anne Shirley-Cuthbert's idea of fun is almost killing yourself five times a day." He grumbled as she handed him a towel.</p>
<p>"What did you think we were going to get ice cream with the tourists at the waterfront?" She asked him, clearly loving his pretend grumpiness.</p>
<p>"I thought we were going to hang out at yours and have sex some more, maybe order Pad Thai." He told her. Instead she had nearly murdered him, repeatedly. Alright the first thing wasn't that bad, it had been pretty fun actually. Go Karting at a track filled with kids, teen agers and a bunch of rowdy adults had been slightly nerve wracking for Gilbert, he couldn't stop visualizing all the disasters that could happen at the same time. </p>
<p>Next they had taken the ferry to Nova Scotia, and Anne drove them to an Adventure Park, where Gilbert came to learn he had a fear of heights. Well maybe not so much the height as the fear of falling, dangling and hanging. First she made him climb up several rock climbing walls. They weren't too difficult, he was in decent shape and training with Bash had improved his arm strength, so he managed to get up and down the different walls a few times. He had to actively push the broken image of the cords that kept him from plummeting to the ground if he did slip, out of his mind.</p>
<p>Zip lining was the worst though. Sure it didn't require much effort, gravity and the pulleys doing all the work, but instead of watching the treetops and the sky as they passed by below him and around him, he stared up at the tiny little metal wheel encased in more impossibly thin metal, balancing on a thin wire, waiting for it to all crumble under his weight. Yeah...he wasn't a fan of dangling up in the air. <br/>When he revealed that to Anne, once he was safely on the ground, she told him "You aren't going to enjoy the next thing then."</p>
<p>He had though. Parasailing should have terrified him, up in the air, being pulled along by a cord attached to a boat. There was something strangely calming about it though. Maybe it was because he was strapped into the harness beside Anne, and she was up there with him through the whole thing, floating above the greyish water he felt a bit like he was flying. Truth be told, he was mostly enjoying these little adventures, while he understood there was a risk with all of them, he knew that accidents involving them were rare, and he was fairly safe.  This was exactly what had attracted him to her in the first place, her bold thirst for adventure, and she was letting him into her world, sharing it with him. </p>
<p>Jumping off the cliff into the warm water of the quarry was the last thing to do at the adventure park and it was already late in the afternoon, so they dried off and changed into their dry clothes, Anne got back behind the wheel of her car and they headed to Caribou to catch the ferry back to PEI. Along the way to Caribou, they passed a chip truck, Anne pulled in and they got some food to eat on the ferry. </p>
<p>A burger and poutine for Anne, an Italian sausage on a bun and fries with gravy for him, then they got back on the road. Once they parked their car on the ferry, they went up to the deck of the ferry, found some seats and enjoyed their dinner. </p>
<p>"Want me to drop you off at your place...or?" She said to him as the ferry docked and they waited for permission to go back to the hold and get in the car. He did not want the day to end. </p>
<p>"You could come hang out at my place if you want." He offered. He'd returned to his place to change and get his swimming gear, in the morning and she had followed, so she knew where he lived, but she had waited in the car since he was only going to be a few minutes. </p>
<p>"Is your shower bigger than mine?" She asked him, and he remembered her tiny cramped shower that he had barely fit in that morning.</p>
<p>"Much. And it has massaging jets."</p>
<p>"Sold!" She agreed, he smiled to himself as he watched the landscape pass by, shower sex was definitely on the menu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Gilbert and Anne getting to know each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More than a month! I have not update since March 5th. That is really bad for me, I'm going to try and finish this quickly. I will probably have to move the plot further faster than I wanted to, and leave out some other things I was thinking about, but I hate leaving work unfinished, and I hate leaving you guys waiting for updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they entered his apartment he had a little panic attack, he had been planning to spend the day cleaning it, now he hoped it wasn't too messy for her. He knew it was usually in good condition but Saturdays was the day he usually cleaned the toilet, sink, shower and mopped the floors. <br/>"Just wait here while I make sure it's tidy." He said to her apologetically, dashing first to his bedroom and looking to make sure there were no clothes on the floor, then into the bathroom to make sure the toilet and sink were clean. He was going to the kitchen to make sure he hadn't left any dirty dishes on the counter when he noticed her staring at the pictures on the wall and on tables and shelves around the living room. He had not yet removed the ones of Winnie, she was definitely going to think he was still hung up on his ex. </p>
<p>What if she thought they were still together and he was some type of player?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stood at the entrance of the living room and watched her as she looked at each picture, as though taking in every detail, and then moved on to the next one. "You didn't tell me your ex was Winifred Rose." Charlottetown was small and the Roses were the richest people in Atlantic Canada, they were household names on the island, and very well known. Anne had interrupted the last two events held by the Roses, of course she recognised Winnie.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to answer her question. He hadn't told her because it didn't seem relevant. A lot of people didn't know he had dated Winifred Rose. "I didn't tell a lot of people." He stated. "Is that a problem?" </p>
<p>"No..." She moved on to the next picture. "She's definitely not ugly."</p>
<p>"No." He agreed, moving to the kitchen area. Putting a lone mug into the sink next to a plate and a knife. He would wash it later. "Want a drink?"</p>
<p>"Not right now. You going to give me the rest of the tour?" She asked him and he nodded, pointing at the living room window that looked down onto the parking lot and the back of "Friendly's Variety". </p>
<p>"The picture window with the south facing view." It was neither a picture window, nor did it face south. "Behind me is the kitchen, marble floors and granite counter tops." She laughed at his description, it was linoleum tile on the floors and generic wood counter tops with a faux granite stain. 'Down this hall is the master, and only bedroom." He pointed to the door that was open. "The four guest rooms, servant quarters and combination movie theatre/bowling alley are unfortunately under renovation and not accessible to the public at this time."</p>
<p>"This is incredibly disappointing news. I'm afraid I am going to have to give you a one star review." She played along.</p>
<p>"Ahhh, not so fast. You haven't seen the washroom yet." He led her to the bathroom, it was pretty standard fare, except for the shower. The bathroom had gone under renovation before Gilbert began to rent the apartment and the washroom had all new fixtures, including the shower. It was a walk in shower, small by many standards, but three times the size of the shower at Anne's. It had glass doors, a corner seat and it did have multiple jets that you could use to massage your sore muscles. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful." Anne whispered in awe. He noticed she wasn't even looking at the shower, but at the bathtub beside the shower. Gilbert didn't even think he had used the tub one time since living here, it was just easier to grab a shower. </p>
<p>"You can use it. If you want." He offered. Imagining her sitting in the tub surrounded by steam and bubbles, her hair piled on top of her head, a few tendrils escaping and brushing against her freckled shoulders. </p>
<p>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"It's not weird? I just haven't had an actual soak in a tub in a long time."</p>
<p>"I'm sure. In fact..." He headed over to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bottle of bubble bath solution. He'd bought it years ago in case Winnie had ever wanted to take a bath at his place. The bottle was still unused. "I've even got bubbles."</p>
<p>He got her his robe, a towel, face cloth and even found a few tea lights to leave around the bathroom, then he poured her a glass of wine to drink while she soaked.</p>
<p>"This is too much." She said to him as he put the glass of wine on the counter in the bathroom, she was sitting on the edge of the tub watching it fill up with mounds of bubbles. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms filling the air.</p>
<p>"It's no trouble for me. Am I making it weird?" Was he coming on too strong? Was she worried he was going to murder her or something?</p>
<p>"No. It's very sweet and considerate. Thank you." She stood up and gave him a slow kiss. "You staying to watch?" She asked him as she began to pull her t shirt over her head. He wanted to, wanted to always have the image of her in his bath tub for all times, but he wanted her to relax and enjoy her time.</p>
<p>"I'll just be out there, take as long as you'd like." He said, leaving her alone then. He heard "Watermelon Sugar" come on in the bathroom and the sound of the water splashing as she got in and he was tempted to go back in but he continued to the kitchen to wash up the dishes he had left in the sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About an hour later she called for him. "Gilbert can you come here, please?" He found her in his robe, the site of her in his red and black plaid robe did things to his body, his mouth going dry, his dick twitching to life and his stomach flipping over. She pulled the plug on the tub and then headed toward the shower. "I was wandering if you could help me with the shower." He hoped she meant inside the shower, naked with her.</p>
<p>"Yeah once you get it to the temperature you want, press that button and if you want the massaging jets you just press the buttons here."</p>
<p>"It seems too complicated, the wine and hot water must have gone to my head. You should probably just stay and help me." She told him as she took off the robe and hung it on the hook by the shower door. That was clear enough for him, she wanted him in there with her. He began to remove his clothes and soon was in the steaming shower with her.</p>
<p>They kissed slowly, and stroked each other but neither made a move for more, washing each other's hair and backs. Once out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and she put on his robe. "Do you mind if I dry my hair first? I hate going to bed with it wet." He found her the blow dryer he used in the winter so he wouldn't have to go out with a wet head, and then went to find her something comfortable to wear, then brought it to her in the bathroom. </p>
<p>He headed into the bedroom to pull the blankets back and to make sure he put the condoms he had purchased while in an Irving gas station on the way back to the ferry, into his side table. Opening the box and separating a few from the strip. He made sure there was a box of tissues on hand and he even grabbed a couple of water bottles and set one on each side. </p>
<p>When she came out of the washroom a short time later, her hair dry but a wild tumble around her shoulders, wearing just the shirt he had provided, his mouth watered at the sight of her legs and the hint of her ass cheeks at the bottom hem of the shirt. He had supplied her with a pair of basketball shorts, he guessed they were too big for her. "Ready for bed already?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"I just thought we could watch a movie or whatever." He told her, feeling like he had been too forward. </p>
<p>"Ahhh, the ol' Netflix and Chill."</p>
<p>"No, no not at all. I just..." Sure they had kissed and taken a shower together but he shouldn't have assumed.</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm joking. Netflix and chill sounds great. Do you have a preferred side?" He shook his head, feeling relieved, he hadn't bungled it.  She got into the bed and he joined her, turning on the TV, opening up Netflix and then passing her the remote control to choose. She selected the TV show that was trending as number one, some period drama about a young and plucky heroine, put the remote on the table next to her and then jumped him. He had been sitting there, wondering on how to make his move, when she draped herself across his chest, turned his head toward her with her hand and laid her mouth against his. </p>
<p>When she had pressed against him, his hand had automatically gone to her waist, he let his hands move lower, grabbing a handful of her ass, pleased to discover she wasn't wearing any underwear, tracing the cleft of her ass with a few fingers before moving on to the next patch of skin. Wanting to have some time to explore her properly, he avoided going right to her centre, instead rubbing the back of her thighs, tracing the crease where her legs met her ass, up over her hips and under her shirt to feel the skin on her lower back. Her hand was tracing lazy trails on his abdomen, just above the waistband of his pyjama pants, sometimes trailing low enough that his cock would almost quiver in anticipation, but she also seemed to enjoy the slow pace that had been set in the shower and was continuing in the bedroom. </p>
<p>Eventually he moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss her shoulders neck, moving downward, wanting to taste and explore all of her, she pulled her shirt off and threw it on the ground. He kissed and sucked on a patch of skin on her ribs, to the side of her breast and noticed she broke out in goosebumps and filed it away in his brain to make sure he paid attention to it next time too. He listened for sounds of pleasure and more physical reactions that she liked him to touch, lick, suck, kiss or bite a certain spot, moving along if she seemed slightly uncomfortable or didn't responded positively. He liked hanging out with her, talking with her and the sex was pretty great too, he didn't want it to end because he couldn't satisfy her, so he was going to study her body and memorize everything she liked. When he finally got himself situated between her thighs, he could feel the heat coming off of her, could smell her arousal, could see it covering the soft hair there. He resisted just burying his face in her and continued to build the anticipation by lifting one leg up and putting it on his shoulder, kissing and sucking the skin of her thigh, feeling her trembling under his lips. The leg over his shoulder hooked around him and pulled him closer, he understood what she was telling him, to stop teasing her and to get on with it. He didn't resist, taking a long slow taste of her, before opening her up with his fingers and lowered his head.</p>
<p>He had almost no stamina for it, his jaw and tongue already sore after a few minutes, but he fought through the discomfort and hoped she'd come soon, adding a couple of fingers inside of her to help them both along. When she pulled a handful of his hair and gasped out, "Don't stop", he didn't, letting her moans and cries sooth the ache in his jaw. Gilbert only slowing down when she stopped bucking against his face and let his hair go, he laid his head on her thigh and let her come down from it. She stroked the side of his face and head, breathing in several shaky breaths. </p>
<p>"Come here." She said to him and tried to pull him up to her, he happily obliged and moved up her body, settling between her thighs, her arms around his torso, her face surging up to his to kiss him. "You brought the condoms in?" She asked him, not fully breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>He kissed her for a few more moments and then leaned over the bed for the drawer he had put the condoms in, grabbed one, and then got up on his knees to put it on. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his dick, while he was opening the condom and gave him several strokes up and down the shaft. He forgot about the condom and stared at her hand, moving up and down. Then she took the condom from him, rolled it onto his dick and he quickly resumed his place between her legs, his mouth finding hers again, before he entered her slowly, a soft contented whine escaping from her. </p>
<p>They continued with their slow, languid pace from earlier, both of them wanting to enjoy every kiss, touch and moment, neither racing to the finish, one of her legs, bent and up high on his waist, the other splayed out on the bed. She held his gaze, while her hand traced patterns on his shoulder, a hint of a smile on her face. The look in her eyes was intense but Gilbert held it, watching her reaction when he went deeper or changed the angle, never looking away. He felt connected to her, by more than their bodies, on a deeper level. He couldn't hold back any longer and finished with gasp, finally breaking eye contact and laying his face against her hair, her hand rubbing soft circles on his back.</p>
<p>Later they ate Cheez Whiz and Ritz crackers in bed and restarted the Netflix tv show from the beginning. Anne was the kind of viewer that pointed out all the things that were wrong with the show. "Those uniforms are not historically accurate." She told him. "It makes no sense for them to be doing that? She is of one of the highest social classes in the country, let alone their small town. She would never be allowed to have a job in that time period."</p>
<p>But she loved it too. "They have such a great chemistry. You can practically feel it through the screen. The dialogue is so fast and witty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their snack, they laid down, her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair, and she would occasionally make happy little sighs. He felt like releasing his own sigh of happiness, this is what he had been missing all these years. The physical touch, affection, skin to skin contact. His mind flashed back to their intense intimate sex from earlier that night, he wasn't sure what to make of that. He didn't want to get ahead of themselves, but he could see them happy together, if Anne wanted that. He just couldn't come off as too clingy and scare her away. Besides they still barely knew each other, one weekend of great sex did not a relationship make. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw those idiots jumping off the building in Nashville and it lit a spark to my imagination, I know nothing about Base jumping...I'm sure it shows. Also the tallest building in Atlantic Canada is in Halifax, Charlottetown and PEI in general have no real sky scrapers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>